<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some teens(and restless things) by FeistyAmoeba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784786">Some teens(and restless things)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyAmoeba/pseuds/FeistyAmoeba'>FeistyAmoeba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Willuz and Willumity beta AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood, Brief Violence, F/F, Monster fight!, No actual crime here, Shapeshifting, Slightly unhinged teens, Swearing, Three sapphics and a Gus, beta amity, beta au, beta luz, beta willow - Freeform, slice of life?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyAmoeba/pseuds/FeistyAmoeba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days you just have to get the gang together to hangout, maybe do a touch of crime, or no, even better – some monster fighting!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Willow Park(background), Luz Noceda/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Willuz and Willumity beta AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some teens(and restless things)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since there is no “real” beta Gus design, I imagine he’s pretty similar to canon Gus but in the form of a 15 year old boy instead of 12. The others follow Dana’s beta designs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This Saturday morning was going just about the same as any other. Willow was playing chauffeur today because Amity had gone and pissed off her parents, as usual, so here she was having to pick up everyone bright and early. The gang had agreed on meeting for breakfast before they went on a ‘forest exploration’. Which really was an excuse to find some demons to take their frustration out on.</p><p>In the front seat next to her sat Luz who, unfortunately for her sleep schedule, lived the nearest to Willow. The girl was pressed back against the seat, letting out yawn after yawn as she gently tugged her beanie back into place. Her signature red baseball bat was currently sitting nestled between her legs. Luz had only been a part of her life for a few months now, but Willow couldn’t help becoming attached to this girl who managed to be <em>so</em> headstrong, <em>so</em> wild, but also <em>so</em> kind, <em>so</em> protective.</p><p>Willow’s car was currently parked outside of a small house. Gus came bounding out of the door as he waved goodbye to his dad. Today he was sporting a denim vest over a red t-shirt that proudly exclaimed “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!” while he hoisted a blue bag over his shoulder. The younger teen ran over to the black car and tapped on the door impatiently.  The door unlocked and he yanked it open, jumping into the car to the sound of “Geez, be careful!” and scampering to sit behind Luz (a strategic move to keep Amity from kicking Luz during the drive). </p><p>Willow tapped her fingers against the steering wheel of the car. She heard the sound of a click as Gus settled in. She glanced at the lanky teen next to her, who was now bouncing her leg impatiently and shaking the whole car in the process.  Luz perked up when she saw Willow looking at her.</p><p>“Are you ready to go pick up the princess!?”</p><p>Willow snorted at Luz’s exclamation.  “Don’t you let Amity hear you calling her princess, <em>again</em>. Don’t need to level up her bitch gauge.”</p><p>“<em>Pfffft</em>. I’ll call her whatever I want. But I guess I can play nice for you.” Luz winked and Willow rolled her eyes.</p><p>The ride over to the Blight Manor was relatively quiet, outside of the sound of Gus sorting out things in his bag. Willow had told him time and time again that he ought to only bring the most important things with him, but the teen had defiantly told her “<em>You</em> <em>never know when you’ll need an emergency supply of candy!</em>” Whatever.</p><p>When they finally arrived, Willow parked the car and pulled out her phone to quickly send a text.</p><p>A few minutes later, she watched as Amity groggily climbed out of her window and carefully descended to the ground. The green-haired girl stumbled for a moment before she strode over to them. Clearly someone had just rolled out of bed.</p><p>“Ugh…why do you guys insist on waking up so damn early on the weekends. Why do I even put up with this?” Amity growled out in frustration, running a hand through her mane of wild hair.</p><p>“Because you love us!” Luz and Gus yelled cheerfully from the car.</p><p>Amity sighed as she climbed into the back of the car, sliding in next to the widely grinning boy.  “Both of you - fuck off. Let’s go get our breakfast.”</p>
<hr/><p>The gang packed themselves into a booth at the local diner. Willow and Luz sat together, while Gus was sitting cheerfully next to a barely-awake Amity. None of them, except maybe Gus, really liked being awake so early in the morning, but it gave them the whole day to explore and see what trouble they could get into.</p><p>Amity and Willow both were staring down at the menu with a too-serious expression like this was the most important decision of their lives. Gus sat with his hands folded over his menu while they waited for the waiter to bring drinks. A wobbling sound broke out as Luz flexed the laminated menu between her hands and they all turned to stare at her. She dropped the menu and held up her hands nervously but was spared a grilling as the waiter finally returned with mugs of coffee and a glass of orange juice.</p><p>Amity grabbed at a mug and immediately poured an obscene amount of cream and sugar into it, making the other girls at the table cringe as they pulled their mugs of black coffee closer to their bodies. The waiter cleared their throat and asked for the foursome’s orders, which they scribbled down on a pad before scurrying back into the kitchen.</p><p>Gus contently sipped his juice while the ladies loosened up as the caffeine hit their systems. Luz was the one to speak up first.</p><p>“Alright y’all, do we have a game plan for today?” </p><p>“Besides just fucking some shit up?” Willow smirked as she pushed her glasses back into place.</p><p>“Yeah, since when does anyone here have the braincells to plan anything?” Amity spoke from behind her mug.</p><p>Luz grinned. “Oh, so you’re calling yourself an idiot today?”</p><p>There was a thunk and Luz groaned as she gingerly rubbed at her leg.</p><p>Willow held in a sigh. These two.</p><p>Having Luz in their lives had done wonders for both Willow and Amity, slowly helping them to become better people as their roughest edges were worn away. Willow’s issues stemmed from too much social isolation – both on her own part and from other peers who didn’t really appreciate the serious, dark-humored plant girl. The antics Luz was always drawing her into really helped to bring the girl out of her shell.</p><p>It was a bit harder with Amity – poisoned as she was by her toxic relationship with her parents, she was much tougher to crack. At first Luz and Amity had been at each other’s throats, as the two seemed bent on establishing dominance over each other. Thankfully Luz dropped that endeavor after she realized why Amity acted like she did and worked her own human magic to start unwinding the girl. Although they no longer fought in any serious manner, they still liked to push each other’s buttons.</p><p>Willow appreciated the positive change in Amity. She had missed the girl that had once been her best friend – her girlfriend even– and was glad that Luz had been the force to help start mending the bond between the two. It was rough given the bitter breakup between the two, but at least they could hang out together now.</p><p>While Willow was musing, Gus had pulled out a deck of cards. He was carefully stacking them as he cheerfully explained to Amity how Luz had shown him how to build a “card house”. Willow could see the smile in the wild-haired girl’s eyes as listened to the boy ramble. She appreciated the way it softened the tough girl’s look. <em>Alright Willow – stop being a sapphic sap for your ex.</em></p><p>Gus was sorta like a little brother to everyone in the group, even as the boy had finally hit his growth spurt and was now taller than Amity and Willow (time will tell if he’ll ever reach Luz’s height). Out of all the girls, surprisingly Amity was the one who doted on him the most much to the boy’s protests about being babied by the otherwise ferocious teenager.</p><p>She took a glance at Luz, who had spread out on their side of the booth while waiting for breakfast.  The girl was fussing with the ring on her hand, twisting it back and forth as she seemed to be thinking about something. Before she could ask, their food finally arrived.</p><p>In a quick motion Luz sat up properly, eager to finally eat. Willow felt a warmth against her leg and realized that Luz had scooted closer to her in the process. Then she could feel the warmth building in her chest. <em>Damn, I’m getting too old to be this flustered by girls. </em>She thought as she finally dug into breakfast.</p>
<hr/><p>They parked the car the edge of the woods. The forest was tall and dense, the tree tops a fiery mix of colors as fall slowly creeped in. Thankfully breakfast had gone quickly, so there was plenty of daylight showing through the leaves – they would have plenty of time to have some fun today. Gus pulled out a map and marked their current spot on it so he could track their position just in case the GPS on their cell phones gave out.</p><p>The boy had once again flung his bag over his shoulders, while Luz and Willow wore the backpacks that were previously stowed in the car’s trunk. Amity once again didn’t have anything – she always fussed about not wanting anything to weigh her down – but the other girls were nice enough to pack extra food and drink for the girl, so they wouldn’t get hungry during the day.</p><p>Willow had heard some rumors of an abandoned cabin in the area that harbored demon visitors from time to time – she thought that would be a great place to lie in wait for a monster, and she started out towards that place while the other teens started to follow along. The woods were quiet for a few minutes as the group walked along.</p><p>“Wow, I’ve never been in this part of the woods before.” Luz murmured as she tried to carefully avoid tripping on tangled roots (as if she hadn’t already tripped several times).</p><p>“Of course not. This is where we perform our cannibalistic rites.” Willow answered, deadpan.</p><p>Luz spun around wide-eyed to stare at the shorter girl. The witches in the group held it together for a few seconds before the girls burst out in barking laughter and Gus wheezed.</p><p>After the boy paused and wiped his eyes, he informed Luz that “Cannibalism was an old witch thing” and reassured her that they weren’t secretly trying to eat her, but that “Maybe Eda has some cool stories to tell”, which based on the look on Luz’s face she had zero interest in ever asking about.</p><p>Willow always found it amusing to mess with Luz, even just a little bit. She imagined that the human teen was exceptionally brave even amongst humans, considering Luz talked about her “unusual love” of things apparently scary to other humans – including horror movies, snakes, and spiders, to name a few.  Not that Willow had ever hung out with other humans to know if Luz was exaggerating or not.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re not like this at school. I can’t be hanging out with the local scaredy-cat.” Willow told her with a smug look - Luz huffed but held an amused glint in her eyes. </p><p>Eventually they reached a clearing and true to the rumors there was a decrepit log cabin situated in it, the roof bared open to the elements and no door in its entranceway. Amity was the first to reach it, and she signaled them to come in after she checked for any stray animals.  </p><p>It seemed that the cabin once had several rooms, but the living room was large enough for a temporary hangout spot. The teens sat down on the floor, despite some grumbles about the filth that had crept in from nature. They would be here for a few hours, they could get a little bit comfortable.</p><p>Willow could feel a tiredness creep into her despite the earlier coffee. She leaned heavily against the cabin wall. She could hear Amity and Luz chattering about that old book series they read as kids – Azura, she thinks? – and the sound of Gus gently tapping against the floor as he read a science textbook he had pulled from his bag. Her eyelids grew heavy…and into the darkness she went.</p>
<hr/><p>She could feel herself being gently shook by a warm hand. She blinked herself awake and fixed her skewed glasses as she looked into the gently smiling face of the girl crouched before her.</p><p>“Sleepy beauty has joined us!” Luz exclaimed, a little too loudly for the freshly awoken girl. There was a murmured “Fucking finally” from somewhere else in the cabin.</p><p>“The sun is starting to set, we want to get ready for any beasties that might come our way!”  Gus explained as he popped up from the floor.</p><p>Willow snorted and adjusted herself, pausing for a moment as she realized her head was resting against something soft. She reached backwards and pulled the object in front of her. She felt warm as she looked at the jacket held in her hands. <em>I guess Luz propped my head while I was sleeping.</em></p><p>She looked up and caught the eyes of the girl in question, who looked away bashfully. “I didn’t want you to hurt your neck.” She said softly.  </p><p>“A little neck pain is nothing…but thanks.” Willow answered, as she passed the jacket back over to her. </p><p>Amity stomped into the room as Luz shimmed back into her jacket, her boots exaggerating the sound of her footsteps. “The two of you make me want to vomit.”  She complained. Luz arched a brow at her and shook her head as the grouchy teen leaned against the wall.  </p><p>Gus snapped his fingers, “Alright, let’s focus here! Ready up people!”</p><p>Luz stood up and grabbed the bat that was leaning against what was likely once a table. She checked that she was still wearing her glyph pouch and brushed her fingers along the handle of the knife in her pocket.  Everyone in the room kept an emergency knife on their person, although they only let Gus have a little one “until he proved himself”.  Not that the witches ever really used them – usually they had plenty of magic to get them through any fight they had.</p><p>Luz glanced out at the dying sunlight and slapped a light glyph to give the room a slight glow. Everyone situated themselves around the cabin’s doorway, staring out into the woods around them. Everyone was deathly quiet as they listened for sounds coming from the trees.</p><p>No one was really sure how long it had been by the time they heard the first thud. They held their breath in excitement. The trees shook as the ground continued to thunder, and from between the trees squeezed out the target of the night.</p><p>This beast appeared to be somewhere between a reptile and a bird, with long spines sticking out sharply between dark feathers along its back. It had six massive clawed feet that it was using to propel itself forward into the clearing. The face was definitely scaled and lizard-like, but the eyes were glowing red in the dark.</p><p>The teens turned and grinned at each other. This would be fun.</p><p>Willow held up three fingers, then counted down as a warning to the others.</p><p>“Over here, you feathered bastard!”</p><p>The beast turned and let out an unnatural roar, flattening the grass around it. It ran towards the cabin as the teens rushed out to meet it in the middle…</p>
<hr/><p>The beast was putting up a bit of a fight, but at this point it was just a plaything for the teens. It probably had been an hour at least. The creature was still thrashing and roaring as it oozed blood from several wounds in its sides.</p><p>Luz was hanging by her hand from one of the creature’s spines with a wild look in her eyes. She was spending her time up there with a couple of Gus clones who seemed way too amused for being on top of a snarling demon.</p><p>Willow had ensnared the back legs of the creature with some roots, but the creature had pulled free a few times and pissed her off in the process. She was down on the ground with Amity, who flicked fire at the clawed feet that swiped at her. Willow was quickly growing bored of this game and Amity shared that sentiment.</p><p>“Alright Noceda, stop fooling around up there…” The creature lunged and snapped its jaws close to Amity’s stomach “Before this fucker eats me!”</p><p>Luz considered it for a moment, her free hand tucked under her chin. “Dunno, sounds like some peace and quiet.”</p><p>“Luz!”</p><p>“Fiiiiine. Let’s go guys, plan boom!”</p><p>Willow took that signal to pull heavier with her magic, and summoned stronger roots to tie down the beast while Luz and the Gus clones dropped off its body. One of the clones dropped down in front of its face and mocked the creature as it strained against the plant binds as Luz scrambled to pick up her fallen bat. Meanwhile Amity summoned a bright pink fireball and tossed it over to Luz, who slammed it with her bat into the gaping mouth. The monster made a disgusting sound as the fireball lodged into its throat before it swallowed it down.</p><p>There was no time to react as the monster roared and smoke poured out of its body before there was a deafening boom that blasted the beast from within, and it burst in a shower of blood and guts.</p><p>It splatted across Willow’s front with an unpleasant sound. She sighed as she pulled off her glasses and started wiping away the blood.</p><p>The real Gus popped out of hiding from one of the trees on the edge of the clearing, looking particularly satisfied at escaping the gorefest.</p><p>Luz was bouncing around, whooping in excitement. She spotted Amity across the way and bound over, before sliding on a puddle of blood and falling on her butt next to the girl. The green-haired girl cracked up at Luz’s misfortunate before the taller girl suddenly reached out and yanked Amity into the puddle with her.</p><p>Willow smiled as she looked at the two blood covered teens currently bickering. She was aware that she probably shouldn’t find bloody people so attractive, but she was going to ignore that thought for now. Luz grew quiet mid-argument as she noticed Willow’s staring.</p><p>Suddenly the effects of the battle were over and Willow was aware of her heightened senses – the night was clearer and she could hear the heavy breathing of the girls across the way. She ran a hand over the edge of her ear and found it was now pointed. Ah. The last bout of magic must have shifted her into her witch form.</p><p>Knowing Luz, she was probably doing her weird thing where she got all quiet when she spotted one of the girls’ eyes after a battle. “Like snake eyes!” She had exclaimed one day while getting way too close to her face after a long fight like today. Willow was glad that the girl had yet to see some of the more dramatic changes they could undergo when pushed too far.</p><p>Willow broke the eye contact so she could focus again. “Well. We beat it. I guess it’s time to head on home.” She said it so casually, as if three out of the four of them weren’t covered in blood and she was instead talking about some sport. “Gus, you can sit in the front since you’re clean – Amity, you and Luz need to wait for me to put a sheet over the back so you don’t stain anything – and don’t complain about it!”</p>
<hr/><p>The ride to drop off everyone was certainly louder than the morning one had been. Luz had seized the aux cord and told them that they needed “a little something to keep them up!”. There was currently some loud obnoxious pop blaring through the speakers, with Gus and Luz singing along dramatically while Amity looked like she hoped someone would off her right there.</p><p>While stopped at a red light, Willow watched in the rearview window as Luz danced and playfully bumped Amity with her shoulder. To Willow’s surprise, Amity simply smiled and bumped her back. <em>Huh</em>. <em>I guess Luz really is making us soft. Not that there is anything wrong with that. </em></p><p>Willow drove down the familiar driveway of Blight Manor and stopped as they approached Amity’s window.</p><p>She turned around to face the girl and gestured out the car window “Get out of here and stop stinking up my car.” Amity scrunched her brows and clearly fought the urge to sass back at her.</p><p>She unbuckled without a word but seemed to gather her thoughts for a moment. She hesitated, then placed her hand on Willow’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for the ride today. I…appreciate hanging out with you guys. It’s nice to get out of the house.” Amity said softly, while Luz looked smug in the corner of the seat.</p><p>After that the girl snuck over to the wall and climbed through her window into her room. Willow snorted as she heard a comment about “a green-haired squirrel” from the backseat.</p><p>For all of Luz’s talk about music keeping them awake, Gus had fallen asleep and had to be prodded awake before being sent off to bed when they finally reached his house.</p><p>Now it was just the two of them.</p><p>The actual music had ended after Gus left and now Willow could hear Luz humming to herself while she tapped her leg, again seemingly lost in thought like she had been this morning.</p><p>Tonight she was driving Luz to Eda’s place, knowing that Camila would have a fit about the hour she was returning home. At least it gave her extra time to spend with her favorite human.</p><p>All too soon she turned down the dirt road leading to the eccentric Owl House.</p><p>Willow parked and turned off the car for a moment. She knew Luz.</p><p>There was a shifting in the backseat then Luz was leaning forward-“Huuuuug?”</p><p>Yup. The usual. At least they were both already messes or else she’d have to deal with Luz’s puppy-eyes. Both girls got out of the car, and Luz quickly wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>Luz leaned into the hug and rested her cheek against Willow’s head.</p><p>“Hmm. You smell awful.” Willow murmured into her chest.</p><p>“You do too.” Luz was definitely smiling against her hair, and there was an extra squeeze around her waist.</p><p>Eventually, regrettably, the two had to pull apart. Willow shoved her hands into her pockets and voiced a thought that had been bouncing around in her head.</p><p>“You know Luz…you’ve looked like you’re thinking real hard about something all day long. You alright?”</p><p>Luz fidgeted with her hands for a moment before reaching up and pulling off her beanie, her long messy hair falling to her shoulders as started twisting the hat between her hands as she gathered her thoughts.</p><p>“Look…I’m not great…at this kind of thing” Willow arched a brow as the girl continued on, “And I don’t really know how it works with witches, but…would you like to go out tomorrow?” Luz was looking everywhere except the shorter girl in front of her as she rocked nervously on her feet. “Like…a date?”</p><p>Yeah, Willow didn’t have time for this girl to suddenly be bashful. She gently grabbed her face and brought it to focus on her own. “Chill.” She jokingly shifted Luz’s head like she was inspecting her. “Yeah, you’re pretty cute. I think I could do that.” She said neutrally, as if she hadn’t been admiring this girl for way too damn long.</p><p>Luz was wide eyed and unblinking as she seemed to process what Willow said. Willow gave her a wide grin, “Oh, did I break you?”</p><p>That seemed to snap her out of it. Luz straightened up and pumped her fists in excitement.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a date with the cool girl!”</p><p>“Dork. Don’t make me take it back.”</p><p>“No! Haha, I mean, yeah, I’ll text you the details in the morning?”</p><p>Luz embraced her once again, squeezing her tightly in her excitement. Then the two finally had to part ways as they heard a creepy “Hoo hoo who’s there…” coming from the Owl House and that was something Willow did not want to deal with.</p><p>She waved as the other girl disappeared into the house.</p><p>Now that was a nice way to end the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I've not written creatively in some time, so I'm having fun with Owl House fics. This particular piece is going to be a sort-of prequel to a multi-chapter beta au Willumity fic. I like the idea of Willuz being a thing first though, and anyone who's not into the OT3 life can enjoy this on its own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>